


Meet Mr Socially Awkward

by sepherim_ml



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jessica dies the same way their mother did, Sam immediately calls up Dean and John. Turns out Dean's been hunting with someone new: his boyfriend, Cas, who seems socially blind and supernaturally strong... Season One AU with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was written before my big bang [I'm yours 'til they come](http://archiveofourown.org/works/328763?view_full_work=true) and shares the same plot bunny. Although, this is more fluffy than anything.  
> This fanfic was written for April Comment Meme'11 on dean_slash, for sarkywoman.

Sam is pacing along the sidewalk, back and forth, trying to catch the sight of the slender line of a black Impala down the road.   
  
He is mentally preparing himself for seeing his big brother again, for the first time in almost two years, and he is nervous as hell. He doesn't regret leaving the family business, but he always feels a pang of guilt thinking about how Dean and he grew apart.   
  
It is sad, because Sam and Dean have always been so damn close. Just the two of them against the world.   
  
Then, Sam left for Stanford, trying to find a way out of a life spent on the road, killing demons and wendigos, and suddenly, for the first time in his life, he was alone, without the warm and safe presence of his big brother. Unlike their father, Dean has always been present in Sam's life, and it was a shock being without him.   
  
For a crazy bunch of seconds, when his dad yelled at him to not come back, Sam expected to Dean to follow him. He hoped to be important enough to Dean that his brother would have left his father and join him. It hurt when Dean didn't move from their father's side, and it hurt that Sam felt so bad about it.   
  
Because, yes, neither of them did find a way to fix the things between them, so it's not entirely Sam's fault that they don’t get along now.   
  
Then, after two years, Jess’ death makes them .   
  
He thought again and again how to introduce Jess to his family. He replayed the scene in his mind over and over, with a whole range of different reactions he could get.   
  
It wasn't fair, now, seeing again his brother under those circumstances. At the same time, when Sam was trying to cope with Jess's murder by the same demon that killed his mother, he could only think of one person he wanted with him.   
  
Dean was the first person Sam called. He didn't even think about calling his dad, Dean was his  _first_  choice. Nothing could change that.   
  
Sam casts a glance at the road again, then sits on the bench and starts to look at the uneven patch in the cement in front of his feet.   
  
After the brief conversation with Dean over the phone, Sam called his dad but, sure enough, he was redirected straight to his voicemail.    
  
The sound of Impala's engine rolls over him and Sam's head snaps up. Sure enough, it's Dean. Sam can easily spot him behind the wheel.   
  
Dean recognizes him too, he briefly nods in his direction, then he pulls up in the parking lot.   
  
Sam stands up immediately, eager to see Dean again, and he hurries to approach him.   
  
"Dean!"   
  
Dean opens the driver door and gets out, shooting Sam his habitual cocky grin. "Hey, Sammy."   
  
Sam doesn't stop running. He doesn't smile back. He just wraps Dean in a big hug. He knows that Dean is against any kind of a chick-flick moment, but Sam doesn’t care and squeezes his brother hard, happy and relived to have him as a solid, comforting body beneath his hands. This is his big brother,  _his Dean_ , and he misses him so damn much that he forgets about Jess for a second, focused only on Dean's reciprocated hug.   
  
"You're so girly, Samantha."   
  
Dean breaks the hug and looks at him, eyes twinkling and hair spiked in all direction. His brother.   
  
"I'm so happy to see you, Dean. You have no idea, man."   
  
He really is. He’d go crazy, thinking about the thousand of possibilities regarding the demon who killed Jess, but now he isn't alone anymore. He can lean on Dean - he can count on him. Dean never changes.   
  
"Well, tiger, I can't leave my little brother alone."   
  
Dean's cocky grin cringes and his eyes deems, like he wants to say something without slipping into a chick-flick moment. He flinches, unsure, and Sam wants to ask him what is it, but before he can open his mouth, a noise makes him focus his attention on the car.   
  
Sam turns his head, spotting a stranger get out of the Impala. He is a man with blue eyes, dressed in a trench coat. He looks at Sam with serious eyes, like he is trying to read his mind. Apart from that frown he doesn't have any particular expression, but it is enough to make Sam uncomfortable.   
  
"Hello Samuel."   
  
"Who..."   
  
Dean pats a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Hey, Sammy, meet my boyfriend, Cas."   
  
... The fuck?!?   
  
  
*   
  
  
Cas stands for Castiel.   
  
If Sam didn't come from a family of hunters, he would have never been aware of the origin of that name, and, still, it is pretty odd.   
  
Despite his childhood, Sam was raised well - ok, in an unconventional family, but in a good way - and he was old enough not to behave like a child, so he is really trying not to hate Castiel for his strange name. It isn't his fault, anyway, but his parent's, so, logically, Sam can’t blame him.   
  
He tried not to flinch as they sat down at the nearest diner, and Castiel automatically sat beside Dean, leaving Sam to occupy the seat across the table alone.   
  
Dean was totally unaware of the distress on Sam's face, and he happily ordered a slice of apple pie and a coke, while Sam took just a salad. Castiel didn't take anything, not even a drink, he didn't even look at the menu, he just sat there beside Dean - stiff, looking around.   
  
When the cute waitress returned with their orders, Dean asked Sam to tell him again what happened. Sam did, but he shifted repeantantly at Castiel's scrutiny, uncomfortable, before focusing just on his brother.   
  
Sam looks down, ending his story, with his eyes a little wet for remembering Jess. He can't help to feel responsible for her death by crossing her life with his problems and his previous life.   
  
"Sammy..."   
  
Sam looks up, waiting for a word of comfort.   
  
"... don't worry, we're gonna fix everything. Trust me."   
  
Sam nods, reassured just by the sound of that promise. Yes, he trusts Dean. He never let him down.   
  
"It's Sam," he mutters, with a little smile.   
  
Dean smiles back. "Whatever...  _Samantha_ ."   
  
Castiel frowns. "Why do you call him Samantha? Sam isn't a short for Samuel?"   
  
Sam widens his eyes comically, completely taken aback by Castiel's statement, but Dean just laughs and he throws an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.   
  
"Oh, dude, you're awesome."   
  
Sam tightens his lips. "Dean likes calling me with a girly name because he's a douche."   
  
Before Dean can shoot back an answer, Castiel responds, very seriously. "Your brother is nothing like a... douche, Samuel Winchester. Please, don't insult Dean."   
  
"I wasn't..."   
  
Dean comes to the rescue. "Cas, we're joking! It's our way to break the tension!"   
  
Castiel turns to him. "I don't understand. Is it customary, insulting each other to show affection? Because I have no intention of doing that to you."   
  
Dean shot him a warm smile, and if Sam didn't know his brother the way he did, he would call him a sap.   
  
"I know, feather-head."   
  
They call dad again and Dean leaves a message. He then stands up and goes to the restroom, leaving Sam and Castiel in awkward silence.   
Sam plays with his fork, trying to say something to break the ice without blurting out the whole set of embarrassing questions like 'how did you end up together?' or 'have you been raised in a somewhat dysfunctional family?'...   
  
Sam sighs, then he lets out a shaky chuckle. "If I didn't know Dean, I’d think that he left us alone to bond."   
  
"Why would you say that, Samuel?"   
  
Sam pulls a face. "Jeez... why do you call me Samuel? It's Sam."   
  
Castiel blinks once, then asks again. "Why would you say that... Sam?"   
  
"Because it's what normal people do, when there is the intention to let their... companion to know the family. You leave him to bond with the family... for a while, I mean," Sam chuckles bitterly. "I mean... it's what I would have done, if I had the chance to introduce Jess to Dean."   
  
Yeah, and probably Dean would have hit on Jessica. Or maybe not, because, apparently, Dean was into guys, now.   
  
"What do we have to do to... bond?"   
  
"Are you serious?" Castiel appears to be deadly serious, and Sam looks at him disbelievingly. "You're not... joking?"   
  
Castiel just looks at him, impassive.   
  
"For bonding with someone that you don't know, you have to talk about something trivial then you ask him about his life, his family, his..." Sam huffs. "Everything, you know?"   
  
Castiel clenches at the table. "I do understand."   
  
"Okay... so, you know our life and about... demons, don't you?"   
  
"Yes, I do."   
  
Sam takes a deep breath. Obviously, Dean explained what kind of life he leads and apparently Castiel is so okay with that situation that he even follows him. They must have a deep connection. Sam frowns, immediately jumping back to jealousy. Is he really...? Yes, he is really jealous of Castiel.   
  
"What are you doing in your life, Castiel?"   
  
"I protect Dean."   
  
"Uhm... I mean... Your job... You  _do_  have a job? Or do you just drive with Dean?"   
  
"My job is to keep Dean safe and unharmed."   
  
"Sounds like a full time job, then. He is always hunting."   
  
"Yes, he is."   
  
Sam looks at him, stunned. "Are you okay with that? With Dean always on the hunt?"   
  
"Yes, I am."   
  
"How long... how long have you been... together?"   
  
"I always have been by your brother's side," Castiel simply answers.   
  
"I don't remember you," Sam replies curtly. "No, seriously, how long have you been… lovers?" He almost whispers that word, a little too uncomfortable to think of Dean as gay and in a happy - yet strange - relationship with Mr Confused over there.   
  
"Two years."   
  
Two? That is like...   
  
Sam shuts his mouth, feeling a burning sensation down his throat. Two years are a very long period of time, it's even more then he and Jessica were together!   
  
"Were you raised by a family of hunters, too? Because you seem very cool about the whole demon thing."   
  
"I am a soldier, Sam, always have been..."   
  
"A soldier? What do you mean?"   
  
"A soldier of the Lord."   
  
Right.   
  
"You're coming from a religious family, aren't you?" Castiel tilts his head by the right, looking confused. Sam hurries to explain. "You're named after an angel. And you claimed to be a soldier of God?" He sighs. That's completely foolish! How can Dean end up with someone like that... Castiel? "How can you and Dean get along? You two are fuck buddies or friends with benefits?", he finally bursts.   
  
Castiel seems offended. Oh, well, he looks at Sam, stiffer than before, but it was hard to say as his face didn't change at all. It was just the glare he shots back, all burning and a little bit threatening.    
  
"Dean and I share a profound bond."   
  
Before Sam could say something in response - like ‘Are you out of your mind? Profound bond?’ – Dean returns to the table after paying for their lunch. Castiel moves, so Dean sits beside him again.   
  
“You know what I heard? Seems that the woods near this city are hunted by a werewolf!” He passes the newspaper he grabbed from the counter. “Maybe we can check this one out before we hit the road!”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

There is something about Castiel that doesn’t seem right.   
  
Apart from his terrible manners, his habit of staring at Dean and his crazy name, he doesn’t eat. When he didn’t have lunch with them, Sam thought that probably he’d already ate, but when he didn’t even grab a bite at dinner? Totally suspect.   
  
Then, he doesn’t sleep with them. Okay, Sam thought that maybe his brother and him would share a room leaving Sam on his own, but Dean booked just one room, two queens, and Castiel doesn’t stay with them for the night.   
  
When Sam asked Dean where Castiel went, Dean simply replied that he went on a hunt, seeking information.   
  
“At night?”   
  
Dean shrugs, tossing away his boots and sitting on the bed. “He has his methods…”   
  
Before Sam can hold his tongue, he asks the questions that were whirling in his head over and over since he first saw Castiel.   
  
“What are you doing with him?”   
  
Dean raises an eyebrow, confused. “What do you mean?”   
  
“Why are you with Castiel?” Sam asks. “You two are completely different! He is named after an angel, he defined himself as a ‘soldier of the Lord’, he claimed that you are his ‘job’! What happened to you? You always said that you don’t believe. You don’t give a shit about any religious vibe and you certainly don’t need anyone to take care of you! Then you ended up with  _him_ ?”   
  
Dean stands up, annoyed. “My choices are none of your business.”   
  
“The hell, Dean!” Sam begins to gesticulate. “You always ended up with busty women, one night stands, and now you’re suddenly gay for Mr. Socially Awkward?”   
  
“I’m with Cas and, yes, maybe he seems different and he has rusty manners with people, but what the fuck! That’s all you’re worried about? That Cas is  _socially awkward_ ?” Dean narrows his eyes. “Or is all this crap because Cas is a guy? You’re really giving me shit because I’m bi?”   
  
Sam rubs a hand over his face. “That’s not it, Dean, even if you suddenly being gay is a shock for me… it’s… Castiel is so  _different_  from you! It’s not  _right_ !”   
  
“You should be relieved that I am not on cloud nine for some skanky woman!” Dean shots back. “You, of all people, should be happy to see me in a relationship! Or do you still think that if we don’t have a normal life then we are doomed to unhappiness?”   
  
Sam’s cheeks heat up. “Don’t drag this out, Dean! I’m just worried about you!”   
  
“Worried about me? Oh, come on, Sam! Don’t give me the devoted brother’s lecture! If you are so worried about me why didn’t you call before? Two years, Sam, and not even a word!”   
  
Sam completely loses it. He starts yelling. “The nerve on you, Dean! I didn’t call you? Well, did you call me, instead? Or have you been too occupied fucking your buddy?”   
  
“How can you ask that?” Dean grits his teeth. “How do you think dad and I were dealing without you, Sam? Like crap! We were deadly worried about you!”   
  
“You could’ve make a call, Dean! I didn’t disappear from the face of Earth! I was just trying to live a normal life!”   
  
Dean lets out a bitter laugh. “Look where that perfect normal life has lead you…”   
  
Sam clenches his fists, hurt. Jessica died in their house, killed by a demon. She was killed because of him, because being a Winchester is like an indelible mark on his skin, making him different from any other normal person.   
  
Dean looks at him, loosing his anger, aware of what Sam thinks. “I didn’t mean to say that…”   
  
“No, you meant it, Dean,” Sam replies, sitting back on his bed. “And you are right. She died because of the life I was running from.”   
  
Dean sits back too. “Jessica didn’t die because of you, Sam. She was killed by a demon.”   
  
“The same demon who killed mum. He came for me, Dean, I know it.”   
  
“We’re going to kill him, Sam, I swear. He’s gonna pay for that.”   
  
Dean has that determined look on his face, and Sam just lets the words comfort him, like they always do when they come from his brother’s mouth.    
  
“I know, Dean. I’m…” Sam swallows. “I’m happy you’re here.”   
  
Dean grins. “Where else would I be? With my pain in the ass little brother, of course.”   
  
Some things never change.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Sam was woken up by the smell of coffee and doughnuts. He opened his eyes and he spotted Castiel sitting on Dean’s bed, kissing his lips.   
  
Sam closes his eyes instinctively, he really doesn’t want to see his brother’s exploits with Castiel, but a rustle of sheets and a spark of curiosity make Sam open his eyes again. He breaths regularly and watches the interaction in front of him.   
  
Dean is still on his right side, but he is shifting towards Castiel, who is bent over him. He didn’t change, with his trench and suit and his ruffled dark hair.   
  
“Hello Dean.”   
  
“Hey, Cas,” Dean kisses him, full on the lips, and Sam feels immediately uncomfortable again. His brother turns to Sam, but the younger man closes his eyes in time, pretending to be sleeping. “How did it go tonight?” Dean asks, almost whispering. “Found anything?”   
  
“I went back to the apartment, in case I forgot something the last time, but I didn’t find anything, Dean. Sorry.”   
  
Dean sighs. “So, we’re back to square one? No good leads to that demon and dad still nowhere to be found?”   
  
“I can find John Winchester, if you want.”   
  
Sam tenses. What are they talking about?   
  
“I’ll try to call him today… If he doesn’t answer, you can go after him.” Dean shifts in the bed and Sam cracks an eye open. His brother is pulling Castiel near him, kissing him. “Stay with me today? Need you.”   
  
Castiel smiles, and that is the first time Sam sees some human expression on his face different than suspicion, confusion or disapproval.   
  
“Always, Dean.”   
  
They go back to kissing loud enough that Sam doesn’t feel sorry when he shifts in the bed, faking waking up. The kissing suddenly stops.   
  
“Hey, sleepy head!”   
  
Sam blinks several times, turning to Dean. “Hey, Dean. Castiel.”   
  
“Good morning, Sam.”   
  
Dean sits up, still pressed up to Castiel, but with no intention to return to PDAs. That’s a relief, really, because Sam really hates Castiel, now.   
  
“You wanna go in the shower first?”   
  
Sam stands up, rubbing his neck. “Yeah, sure.”    
  
He looks around and spots two cups of take-away coffee near a box of doughnuts on the nearest table. “Is that breakfast?”   
  
Dean’s head immediately perks up.   
  
“Yes,” Castiel answers. “I didn’t know if you prefer a black coffee like Dean or not, so I took a macchiato for you.”   
  
“Thanks… That’s… Really nice…”   
  
Castiel turns towards Dean. “But the diner didn’t have the pie you like, so I brought you doughnuts as they appeared tasty enough. Is it okay?”   
  
Dean beams. “Oh, you’re awesome!” He gives his boyfriend a fond look and Castiel returns it. They are about to make out again, and maybe have some kind of morning sex, but Sam is very happy sitting there, preventing them from slipping into kinky sex.   
  
For the first time in his life, Sam feels like the third wheel. Clearly, Dean and Castiel share a routine, a  _morning_  routine, and that makes Sam the intruder between the pair.   
  
That sounds completely wrong because, come on, none of Dean’s ex-girlfriends ever made Sam feel like an intruder! He always has come first to Dean, but now Castiel seems to share his place in Dean’s list of priorities. They were together for two years, but that does sound meaningless, compared to the twenty four years Sam had with Dean. They’re brothers and nothing could change that, not even Mr. Socially Awkward and his habit of picking up Dean’s breakfast every morning and spoiling him whenever possible!   
  
Sam slams the bathroom door behind him, upset, and he feels like he is a teenager again and Dean just picked dad’s side after a fight.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Sam was faster that Castiel to slip into the passenger seat, so he glances at Castiel, exiled in the backseat, with a satisfied look. Castiel remains totally unaware of that, however, as he keeps looking at Dean in the mirror. Dean talks about the missing tourists and the blood traces near their tents, while Sam tries to locate the disappearings on the map he holds, asking himself why he feels so unsure about the hunt.   
  
At night, the three of them are out of the car, Dean and Sam holding a gun with silver bullets each., Dean holds also a small flashlight.   
  
It happens very fast. One moment they are looking for the camping area, listening for any unusual noise, the next a black werewolf pins Dean to the ground, the flashlight long gone.   
  
It is too dark and besides Sam’s shouts and Dean’s fighting noises, there are no other sounds. Sam tries to aim at the monster, but the darkness prevents Sam from distinguishing his brother from the werewolf.   
  
Then, suddenly, Castiel intervenes. He simply pushes the werewolf aside, setting Dean free. Castiel doesn’t waste time and he touches the werewolf on the chest, a white light streams from his fingers and Sam has to shut his eyes.   
  
When he re-opens them, there is still darkness, and Dean is standing, his flashlight aimed at the dead werewolf, with Castiel beside him.   
  
“What the hell?” Sam mutters, stunned. “What the hell?” He raises his gun, aiming on Castiel. “What are you?”   
  
Dean immediately steps in front of Castiel. “Whoa, Sam, drop the gun.”   
  
“Drop the gun? Are you kidding me? Have you seen it? Have you seen Castiel smite the werewolf all by himself? Castiel is clearly not human!”   
  
Dean raises his hands. “Yeah, he isn’t.”   
  
Sam blinks a few times, then he understands. “You already knew it.”   
  
“Now, if you’d drop the gun and let me explain…”   
  
“Explain what? Hell, are you with a fucking demon? Are you playing the whole happily ever after shit with a  _demon_ ?”   
  
Dean grits his teeth, but it is Castiel who replies. “I’m not a demon, Sam. If you let your brother explain…”   
  
“Shut the fuck up! I..”   
  
Castiel is suddenly besides him, snatching the gun out of his hands, leaving him without a weapon. Dean runs to them, grabbing Sam’s arm. “He is not a demon. He is not a monster.”   
  
Sam feels a burning in his chest, because looking at Dean’s eyes hurts him, leaving him speechless. His brother is defending  _it_ , whatever it is. Sam feels like he’s rejected by Dean, because they’ve spent a day and a half together, and Dean didn’t say a word about his boyfriend’s true nature.   
  
“Then what is it?”   
  
Dean’s face cringes, not liking the ‘it’ comment, but Sam has no intention of taking it back, not until Dean gives him some answers.   
  
“Castiel is an angel.”   
  
Angel... Angel?!   
  
“What? It is… WHAT?”   
  
Dean takes a deep breath and lets Sam’s arm go. “Yes, I know… You can totally say ‘I told you so’!” He glances at Castiel, still silent, by his side, before returning to looking at Sam. “I think I deserve it for all the times you told me that angels really exist.”   
  
Sam’s mouth opens and closes a few times, but he’s incapable of saying anything.   
  
Castiel hands him his gun. “Dean says the truth, Sam. I’m an Angel of the Lord,” he seems so calm and controlled, and Sam would like very much to punch him hard in the face.   
  
“You’re not named after an angel,” Sam manages to say. “You claimed to be a ‘soldier of the Lord’… And you said that your job is to keep Dean safe. Are you his angel?”   
  
“Yes, I am.”   
  
Sam turns to Dean, hoping that the feeling of being betrayed was clear enough in his expression to make Dean uncomfortable. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”   
  
Dean at least has the decency to look ashamed. “I hoped to tell you whenever you… I’m sorry, I was waiting for things to be more… settled between us. You were so against Cas just because you found him strange that…”   
  
“Well, I had every reason to consider him strange! Dean, he is a  _freaking angel_ ! You had to tell me! I had the right to know what his real nature is!”   
  
Dean’s nostrils flare and his face becomes a mask of rage. “So you can treat him like shit? Even worse than you did this past few days? Castiel is an angel, and yes, I haven’t told you Sam, but do you blame me? Dude, your girlfriend was just killed. You are crushed and hurt… So what, you think that I was supposed to introduce my boyfriend saying ‘Hey, Sammy, we didn’t see each other for years but why don’t you try to get along with Castiel? He’s actually the Angel of Thursday, you know’!?” Dean takes a deep breath, trying to cool down. “I was just trying to protect you. I didn’t mean to keep the truth from you. I just wanted us to get used to each other, give you time to get to know Cas. That’s all.”   
  
In that moment, a revelation hits Sam: Dean, his brother, didn’t change a bit during those years. Dean’s list of priorities is still the same, with Sam’s name on top of it. The only thing that changed is Castiel’s presence in that list, because without a doubt, Dean is totally fell for him. His big brother - always shying away from his feelings, always closed up from anyone that isn’t family – is gone for that Castiel. And, from the look on the angel’s face, the angel feels the same.   
  
Castiel’s features are emotionless, so Sam naturally classified his expression as a constant frown, but now that he looks at him -  _really_  looks at him – Sam can see it: worry, interior turmoil, deep affection.   
  
Because the ‘soldier of the Lord’ is looking at Dean, preoccupied with his outburst, just about to touch him and, maybe, wrap his arms around him to give him comfort. His affection is clear on his face, in the way he stares at Dean like he is drinking in his features.   
  
“Sam… I never wanted to lie to you. It was never my intention to lie to you.”   
  
Dean didn’t change at all. He is his big brother, his backbone, his sheet anchor.   
  
Suddenly, Sam feels like something nauseating roils in his gut. He didn’t put Dean in a position to ease into his explanation. He just judged the situation and basked in his jealousy.   
  
He is still jealous of that unknown person – angel or whatever – who dared to come between them, but hell, Dean always did everything for him, Sam could at least give him the chance to get re-acquainted again and to get to know Dean’s special person.    
  
“I know, Dean,” he finally replies.   
  
Dean immediately perks up. “Really?”   
  
Sam wants his brother back, because he needs him. He needs to be in the centre of his attention again. He’s acting spoiled, yes, but Sam would never reject the chance to be with his big brother again.   
  
Castiel is part of the deal, apparently, and Sam will cope with that. He has to.   
  
“I’m sorry for judging the entire situation too hastily. What do you think about starting over?” Sam smiles sheepishly and he holds his hand out to Castiel. “Hi, I’m Sam, Dean’s brother, nice to meet you.”   
  
Castiel looks at him, confused. “I don’t understand. We’ve already been introduced.”   
  
Dean pats him on the shoulder, smiling widely. He shoots Sam a proud glance, and the younger man feels flattered by it.   
  
“Sam is trying to give peace a chance. It’s starting over.”   
  
“What do I have to do?”   
  
“Give him you hand, introduce yourself and declare your intentions.”   
  
“Very well, then.”   
  
Castiel takes Sam’s hand. “I’m Castiel and I’m an Angel of the Lord. Dean is my mate and companion and I hope you’ll bless our union and our couplings.”   
  
“Cas!”   
  
Sam pulls a face, trying very hard not to jump at his throat. “No details, dude. Please.”   
  
“I don’t understand. Should I say something about my intentions towards you, Dean?”   
  
Dean pulls him closer. “I think Sam has enough.”   
  
“Yeah, definitely,” he turns his back on them, trying to ignore the sound of kissing. After some moments the two lovebirds stop their PDAs and help him move the werewolf.   
  
Minutes after, they are all heading for the car. “Hey, Dean?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“How did dad take it? I mean… Is he pleased with your monogamous relationship?”   
  
Dean laughs so hard that Sam looks back at him. Castiel is not pleased.   
  
“That isn’t funny Dean!”   
  
“Oh yeah, babe, it is!” Dean kisses him briefly on the jaw. “You should’ve been there, Sam! That was freaking awesome! Dad was about to shoot fire from his eyes! And Cas! He looked so scared, man! I introduced them some months ago and…”   
  
Sam smiles warmly, relaxing. He takes the beer Dean pulled out from the trunk and sits on a stone, listening to Dean’s story. He doesn’t even flinch when Cas pulls Dean into an embrace from behind, and Dean leans into him, like they are a normal couple. Instead, Sam laughs heartily, with a sparkle of pleasure, as Dean tells him all about the disastrous Mr. Socially Awkward-meets-Mr. Drill Sergeant encounter.


End file.
